A New Life
by cuutiepai
Summary: Kim was the girl who always got bullied but never showed that she was weak. When she comes home a tragedy strikes. She has to move and meets new friends and becomes more confident. not so good summary, but the story is much better, I hope


**Hi Guys. I know, Long time no see. I was just stressed with homework and school... But Hey I'm writing a story now, or I'm done with it when you guys read it. I just wanted to say that I'm Sorry, I should have told you guys. But I hope you enjoy this new story. And Like always. I don't own anything, I don't own Kickin it, I only own my OC's**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

another day in hell, I'm getting bullied and no one cares. I'm just a loser, But it was this boy who went here, but he moved. He was my only friend I live in tenesee, I'm 16 years old. I'm putting my books in my locker, and went home. I had to come home ealy, mom said I had to come home right after school. I don't know why, but it sounded important. ''Hello'' I yelled. ''Mom?'' It was quiet, but It wasn't peacefull, if you knw what I mean. ''Anyone home?'' I shouted alittle worried. Suddenly I heard something run upstairs, not a human run, but it was something else. I was really scared. I took the bat and slowly walked upstairs. ''Mom, are you here?'' I kinda yelled. I walked to my moms room. Thebat fell from my hand and hit the ground. I could hear the bat hitting the ground. My tears just came and I fell. ''Who would do this?'' I whispered. Before me my mom surroundet by her blood with a knife threw her heart. I cried and cried. suddenly I heard something, the sound came from downstairs. I stopped sobbing and ran downstairs. there he was climbing threw the window. I couldn't see his face, only his back. He jumped out and ran away. I took the chance and called the police and the ambulance. After about 5 minutes they came. some polce women wanted to talk to me while some other police men investigated. The ambulance went in the house and took my mom. ''are you okey, honey?'' one of the police women asked me. I just shook my head, I was too sad to talk. ''So tell me what happened, don't stress, we have good time.'' she said. She was nice and very sweet. I took a deep breath and looked at her. ''I was just home from school, because mom told me to come home fast, when I came home, I felt something bad. I walked up and saw my mom, surroundet by blood.'' I told her, I began to cry and I just couldn't take it anymore. It was hard. First I loose my dad, don't ask me how. and then I loose my mom. What's next? ''So sad...'' she said, I could feel that she was sad. ''do you have any relatvies?'' she asked. I nodded. ''not here, but in seaford.

**In seaford**

Here I am, In my new home. I just met my aunt, and she's really nice. But I still miss my mom. No one, and I mean no one can ever replace my mom. ''Honey, can you come downstairs?'' I heard my aunt. I ran down. there she was holding a bag with new shoes. '' I thought you needed some new shoes'' she said and smiled. I ran up to her and hugged her. ''Thanks, aunty'' I said and released her. ''I enrolled you to seaford high school, if you'er okey with that?'' she asked. I nodded. ''New school, New start'' I whispered. 'Sorry did you say something?'' she asked me. I just shook my head and ran up to my new room. I laid in my bed and let sleep take over.

**Jack's Pov**

I woke up feeling happy as ever. I ran to my closet and found something to wear. I ran downstairs when I was about to eat, I saw the clock. ''Shit, I'm late'' I thought. I took an Apple and skated to school. I don't know why, but I feel really happy today. On my way to school I saw this angel. She had long blonde hair. It was perfect, just perfect. I couldn't see her eyes. Before I know it she was in front of me. she skates? When I finally made it to school I went to jerry. He's my besfriends. ''Jack, What's up YO?'' jerry said alittle to loud. ''I just saw this girl.'' I began. ''She's amazing, she has long blonde hair and she skates'' I said. ''What a chick who skates, that's new'' Jerry said. '' That mamacita must be a special chick'' jerry continued. then Grace came, garce's my sister. ''What it to, girl'' Jerry said to my sister. I'm Okey with it because Jerry asked me if I'm okey with and I said yes. It's better that jerry dates my sister then a boy I never met. ''Hi Jerry.'' She says. I know Grace likes Jerry, and yes They're dating. ''Jerry, there she is'' I said and pointed at that girl I saw. She has brown eyes, and they're sparkeling. they were beautiful. ''Where?'' he said and looked around like he was a kid trying to find his christmas present. I took his had and turned it to the girl. ''No Way'' He said a little loud. the blonde girl turned and looked at him. she looked alittle shocked to. ''JERRY?'' she yelled. ''KIIM'' He yelled.

**Kim's POV**

''No Way'' I heard. I turned around and guess what I saw him. ''JERRY?'' I shouted. ''KIIM'' He yelled back. I ran up to him and hugged him. ''how are you doing, kimster?'' He asked me. My face fell alittle. ''Did *I say something?'' He asked. ''Did I say something Grace?'' He asked the girl Grace behind him. ''ehh, I don't know'' She answered. ''No Jerry it's not that.'' I said. I took a deep breath. ''Jerry, my mom died 3 days ago'' I said holding back my tears. ''Kim'' He said softly. He hugged me and of course I hugged him back. I pulled away and smiled. ''What have you been up to?'' I asked. He smiled. ''Well you know, same old, sa-'' He started. ''Screw that, I got a girlfriend'' He said. ''No way, who, when, where?'' I asked. ''Her name is Grace, a week ago, and,'' He began. ''I'm Grace'' the girl behind him says. ''uh, hi.'' I said. ''I gotta go Jerry.'' I said and ran away.

**Jerry's POV**

''Did I do something?'' Grace asked me. ''No, okey group meeting.'' I said and made a circle. ''Kim's a special girl, she's one of my bestfriends. Kim got bullied in her old school, really bad, she got beated by the others and she stayed strong. I gotta tell you something. One day when I came to school I saw kim, bruised and cuts. I asked what happened, do you know what ashe answered?'' I asked. They shock their heads. ''She answered I got beated by the other girls, no biggie. I'm used to it now.'' I said, then I saw something in jack. He was mad. Me and Jack have been best buds since I moved here, so I know. He has a crush on kim. ''Our mission is to take care of Kim, and Grace you didn't do any thing, kim was just scared, because on her old school every girl hated her, she never had a girl as a friend before, but that's gonna change, right?'' I said. Geace nodded. ''Kim does karate btw'' I said. ''Uhm, Grace?'' I heard, I turned around and saw Kim standing there. ''Yes?'' Grace answered.

**Kim's POV**

''Grace?'' I whispered, but she heard. She turned around. ''Yes?'' she said and smiled. ''I'm sorry, that I ran away, I didn't mean to do it.'' I said. ''It's okey, Kim. I just hope we can be friends.'' she said. That made me really happy. My first girl friend. ''Want me to show you around?'' she asked. I nodded and smiled. She took my hand and we ran away. ''This is my locker.'' she said. ''No Way, mine is here.'' I said excited. ''uhm, sorry. I don't really talk that loud.'' I said. I haven't talked that loud to a girl before. ''It's okey.'' She said and took my hand again. ''And here it is, the cafeteria, Can I see your schedule?'' she asked. I nodded and gave hermy schedule. ''Oh my god, there she is girls, little Grace'' I heard a high pitch voice. ''Donna go away, please'' Grace said. ''Oh is it your friend?'' she asked as she pointed at me. ''Yes infact she is'' Grace said. ''She's ugly.'' she said. I just looked down. ''Just go Donna'' Grace said. ''you can't say what to do'' she said and pushed me to a wall. ''Donna, stop it'' Grace yelled at her. ''It's okey, I can take it. '' I said. ''You're a uglt bitch you know that.'' Ouch that stung. then I saw something that really hurt me, Garce running away.

**Jack's POV**

I was talking to Jerry, when Grace came running to us. ''GUYS'' She said. ''Kim'' *breaths* ''Donna'' *breaths* ''Help'' she didn't need tell anything else. Me and Jerry began running to where Grace said she was. There kim was her back facing a wall, and donna pushing her. ''Why are you here at the first place, you are just an ugly bitch who no one likes.'' I heard Donna say. I stepped in and pushed Donna off Kim. ''Donna, Back of Okey?'' I said. While Jerry and Garce helped Kim up. What I think was strange is that Kim haven't shed a tear yet.

**Grace's POV.**

''Kim are you okey?'' I asked her. she looked at me. ''You came back, I thought you just went...'' she said. ''I would never do that to a friend, I went to get help'' I said. ''Let's get you back up'' Jerry said and Helped Kim up.'' That's when it came to me, I really like kim and I want to help her.

* * *

**That's all guys, if this is short tell me. Tell me how I can improve this story. If this is bad tell me. Of this is good tell me too, I appriciate that. **

**And I don't really know if I'm going to continue the other stories, I haven't got to many rewievs. But I'm going to make another story too, I'm going to call it : A Fresh start.**

**Summary: Fresh start.**

**kim is a girl who just transferred to seaford high school. She has a secret hidden, but can someone get it out of her. maybe a certain brunette boy. Maybe it's about something about her transferring there. please review and tell me how to make this story better.**


End file.
